


Under the tree

by breezyjun



Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M, seungkwan is so impatient, vernon is lowkey shitting himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyjun/pseuds/breezyjun
Summary: Seungkwan is taunted by the large present that appears under their Christmas tree and Vernon wasn’t expecting to have to give it to him in a novelty six pack apron.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065668
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ll be posting a bunch of Christmas prompt requests (two a day hopefully) up until Christmas eve and I thought I’d cross post them here. Some will be nsfw but for now enjoy domestic Verkwan being themselves

Prompt: "Shut up and open the present already!"

Seungkwan and Vernon didn't have a lot of money. 

It was always an unspoken thing in their relationship, how the older had come down from his upper-middle class home to living in a cold and cramped New York apartment with the love of his life. They lived like Uni students well into their mid twenties, Vernon a struggling artist and Seungkwan a teaching assistant at the local kindergarten just trying to support themselves. 

But the most important thing was that they were happy. The leaky window would cause Seungkwan to complain at least biweekly and Vernon didn't like how the bar situated under their apartment would sometimes make it hard to record his music but they wouldn't have it any other way. 

And so, when December rolled around and Seungkwan saw a gigantic present under the tree he didn't know wether to thank Vernon or shout at him for spending too much of their money. "What is it?" He asked on December 10th, the day the present had arrived under their (very shitty) Christmas tree. 

"You're going to have to wait and see." Vernon shrugged, clinging to a hot cup of coffee. Seungkwan could never quite work out if the cold sea winds back at Jeju or the relentless snow of New York was worse but he really just hoped Vernon wasn't holding back a blanket or something, their heating had broken that October and he projected they should only have enough money to fix it by April.

"What could be that big?" He'd asked three days later, eyes scanning lazily over their cramped living room as a subpar Christmas romcom played on their television. His head was resting on Vernon's lap, staring straight back up at the younger. Vernon looked down, smiling lightly at the way Seungkwan's plush pink lips formed into a pout. He loved how impatient the older could get. "A lot of things." He replied, causing Seungkwan to huff. 

Another five days and he was at it again, "So if I were to theoretically open your present slightly earlier than Christmas how mad would you be?" Seungkwan asked, catching the way Vernon's eyes widened strangely at the question. "Really mad, don't you dare, so mad." Vernon said, trying to avoid eye contact as he made them breakfast. "That's bullshit, you're never mad." 

"For someone who works with children you can be awfully vulgar." Vernon commented, clearly trying to change the subject. Seungkwan just broke into a whine, "Nonnie please?" He asked, trying to muster the sweetest voice possible. 

"No."

"Fuck you." 

"Seungkwan!" Vernon scolded in feint shock, abandoning the breakfast to tackle his boyfriend's waste, gummy smile smushing itself into Seungkwan's soft cheeks as he 'punished' him with an onslaught of kisses, leaving Seungkwan in gleeful laughter and with slightly burnt pancakes that morning. 

"It doesn't look as good." Seungkwan frowned, now it was the 20th of December he'd finally gotten his act together enough to find Vernon a suitable present. He placed the smaller and more poorly wrapped gift next to Vernon's, pouting as the lacklustre craftsmanship was even overshadowed by the gift from Vernon's mother and the one from the nice old lady that lived opposite them. 

Vernon perked his head up at the upset in his voice, pushing off the headphones he'd been using to finalise a MIDI file for one of his projects, laptop stuck to his lap on the couch. "Seungkwan I'm sure your present is great, I'll love whatever you get me." Vernon reassured, Seungkwan grumbling at his niceness. 

He wanted nothing more than to dramatically drape himself across his boyfriend however the laptop was in his way, "You should stop sitting like that, I read it reduces your sperm count." Seungkwan commented pointedly, seemingly trying to avert the conversation even though he was the one that brought it up. 

"Oh no, however am I going to get you pregnant now?" Vernon questioned in a sarcastic voice, shaking his head, "If you want to sit on my lap you can just tell me." He said, shifting the laptop onto the coffee table. Seungkwan continued his grumbling, falling into his boyfriend's arms. Vernon used one arm to rest him in place and the other to hook his headphones onto Seungkwan's ears. 

"The base feels a bit off, what do you think?" He asked, hitting play on the incomplete track. Seungkwan enjoyed music, he had been known to belt in the shower and garner various noise complaints on several occasions however he didn't have the best ear for specific blips in the instrumental, instead just letting his jaw drop at how good the track was. "Don't change a thing, you have to play that at my wedding."

Vernon just grinned, "Only if I'm invited." He said, pushing a chaste kiss into Seungkwan's lips, "Well have to think about that, I sent Beyoncé several rather seductive drunk instagram messages a couple of years ago and it is only a matter of time before she opens them and I obtain a wife." 

"Mm she might have to hurry up." Vernon commented. "What's that supposed to mean?" Seungkwan's face flushed, "Well you're not getting any younger." Vernon said. The older gasped, hitting his chest, "Vernon Chwe you are so lucky you're hot." 

"This present has been taunting me for two weeks and I say no more!" Seungkwan complained on the night of Christmas eve. "Kwannie it's one more night, you're a big boy now, you can wait." Vernon said, they were both ready for bed, watching the New York snow fall softly through the leaky window. "It's so cold, maybe a nice present surprise will warm me up." Seungkwan contested. 

"Or maybe you could just wait eight hours, get a good amount of sleep and cuddle with your attractive boyfriend who already made you about ten hot drinks and was the one who placed the five hot water bottles that are currently in our bed." Vernon said, raising his eyebrows. Seungkwan looked around, maybe the hot water bottles were a bit overkill and probably foiled his plan to act as if he was anything but blissfully cosy. 

Vernon grabbed his boyfriend's arms and wrapped them around himself. "I call little spoon." He said, snuggling his back into Seungkwan's stomach before the older could come up with a good reply. "Vernon are you cold? you're a bit shaky." Seungkwan commented when he felt the younger pressed up against him. "I just- I hope you like your present tomorrow." Seungkwan hummed and they soon dozed off. 

"I'm all nervous now." Seungkwan said, hands faltering as Vernon's large present was the only one left unopened. There was a modest pile of wrapping paper around him, Vernon's mother had painted them an abstract portrait of the pair, they'd recognised it as a day they went out with her and the rest of the Chwe family to Coney Island, it was filled with fond memories of how accepting they all were of Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan's present to Vernon was a christmas card made by the children at the kindergarten he worked at as well as some new cables and a stabiliser for his work plus a novelty six pack apron that was meant to induce Vernon to improve his cooking skills since neither of them were very good. It was nothing big but Vernon appreciated it a lot, he'd only mentioned the hardware he needed in passing and Seungkwan had managed to get the exact right things. 

Other than that, their old neighbour got them a box of biscuits and so far most spectacular of all, Seungkwan's mother being the brilliant woman she is, had managed to ship over some of her famous marinated crab. Convenient since they both seemed to have forgotten about the whole Christmas dinner thing. 

"Seungkwan what do you mean you're nervous? You've been waiting to open it for two weeks!" Vernon said, adorned with his six pack apron Seungkwan had forced him to wear. "I don't know! It's just been on my mind for so long the moment needs to be special." 

Vernon was practically biting his nails off, "What do you mean special?" 

"I just think-"

"Shut up and open the present already!" Vernon said, cutting the younger off, a rare occurrence. Seungkwan looked over to Vernon and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Fine." He said, grabbing the pretty red wrapping paper and ripping it away. 

"Vernon... what the fuck." Seungkwan said, a giant children's kitchen play set box in front of him. "Is this- These are expensive! You did not just do this for a joke Vernon I-"

"Kwannie wait, wait, you haven't properly opened it yet." Vernon said, frantically shaking his hands in a halting motion, still with his stupid apron on. Seungkwan glared at him with a huff, "Fine." 

He opened the box and inside was not a play set but probably the smallest present he'd ever seen. "Vernon this isn't funny, you know how long I've been waiting for this." Seungkwan said, reaching into the large box and picking up the minuscule one. "What could even be in this?" Seungkwan asked, expecting the small box that fit in the palm of his hand, "I don't mind if you can't afford anything Nonnie just don't- Hey!" Seungkwan said as the present was taken out of his hands. 

Only then did Seungkwan's eyes fully lock with Vernon's, the fear in the younger's eyes making Seungkwan freeze. 

And then, Vernon unwrapped the tiny box and got down on one knee, opening it up to reveal a pair of rings inside. 

"Boo Seungkwan, will you marry me?" 

Seungkwan stood there, mouth agape. His boyfriend did not just propose and he certainly didn't do it in a six pack apron. 

If it was anyone other than Vernon, he wouldn't have believed it. 

After a few seconds of processing, his body kicked back into action before his brain, launching himself at the younger and making him topple over. Seungkwan placed frantic kisses all over him, "Yes, yes, holy fuck yes a million times." Seungkwan chanted, happy tears replacing his anger as he almost asphyxiated Vernon in his hold. 

"Merry Christmas, fiancé." Vernon grinned, his gummy smile ever-present after Seungkwan had said yes. Seungkwan squealed at the statement, eventually letting Vernon free from his death grip and inspecting the pair of rings in the box. 

"Sorry they're not much," Vernon apologised, pushing himself up off the floor but Seungkwan was sobbing, "No, shut up, they're perfect." He said, grabbing one out the box and placing it on Vernon's finger, Vernon doing the same for him. 

"How are we going to pay for it?" Seungkwan asked through his sniffles. "We'll work it out baby, we'll work it out." Vernon said, tears also forming in his own eyes. 

After the Christmas celebrations were over and everyone important was informed (minus a very angry childhood best friend of Seungkwan's, Mingyu who wrote out a very annoyed comment about finding out through an instagram post), things calmed down for a little while. They both went back to work as they tried to scrounge for any savings they could to make the day enjoyable for them and their families when it would eventually come. 

However, that became a lot easier when Vernon's latest song went viral, boosting his reputation by a mile after one of his favourite artists retweeted the track. 

They'd already proven they didn't need money to buy them happiness. However, having a 'bombass' (Vernon's choice of wording) wedding was quite a large bonus. Their first dance was to one of Vernon's songs which, despite being hardly appropriate for a wedding, fitted them well enough and although Beyoncé did not attend and no one dramatically objected to their marriage as Seungkwan's soap opera brain liked to image, it was still unforgettable for both of them. 

And for many Christmases to come, it was quite hard to top that one fateful present.


End file.
